In The Rain
by innerdisintegrationn
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran. In the rain, not very fluffy but kinda sweet.


A/N: oneshot! Syaoran and Sakura in the rain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

It was raining heavily in Tomoeda. Sakura was lying curled up in her bed; she had just fought with her boyfriend Syaoran and wasn't feeling very happy. 'Stupid Syaoran. Unreasonable bastard.' Sakura thought angrily to herself. But, a tiny voice inside her head told her, 'It was partly your fault too…' Sakura told that voice to go to hell. She sat up abruptly, she needed a walk.

She didn't bother with her raincoat, or even an umbrella. Sakura had always liked rain, they were good for sleeping in, and it was refreshing, and it smelt nice. The moment she stepped out of the front door, she was greeted by big drops of rain hitting her face. A small smile surfaced on her glum face. She opened the front gate and walked along the pathway, careful not to walk near the road, incase a passing car splashed muddy water on her. She subconsciously walked towards her favorite place in the world, the park.

Once she realized where she was, she walked towards the swing, now thoroughly drenched from head to toe. She could hear Toya's voice in her head warning her she was going to have a cold tomorrow, but she didn't care, she lived for the moment. She sat on the swing and gently pushed herself, thinking of what happened with Syaoran. They had fought over something so stupid and insignificant, she could not actually remember what it was, all she knew was that it had escalated into a big fight with him losing his temper and hanging up the phone on her, not before calling her immature. After Sakura heard that, she was so hurt. Was she really that immature? Perhaps she was not ready for this? Could she not solve this like a mature adult woman? Was that how Syaoran had seen her? Small and immature? Unable to understand anything? She sat there thinking, unknowingly tears streamed down her face. Or was it rain? She could not tell. It was pouring so hard that she could not see anything more than 5 feet away from her. All she could see were hazy outlines of the trees.

Sakura lost track of time, she did not know how long she had been sitting on the swing, under the rain. She stared at the ground, watching the raindrops hit the ground, splashing muddy water on her ankles. She noticed how the raindrops slipped off the leaves of the plants. She was so absorbed in her surroundings that she did not notice a figure standing a few feet in front of her.

"Sakura." The figure simply said. Sakura looked up, wet hair plastered to her face. She knew who it was, but still she squinted through the rain, making sure that she had not mistaken the figure for somebody else. Syaoran walked up to her, "You'll get sick", he gently chided her. Sakura didn't face him; the ground seemed so interesting just then.

Syaoran sighed and walked towards her. He kneeled down, not caring about the mud getting soaked into his pants. He gently lifted her head up so she had not choice but to look into those amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura. For calling you immature, selfish. God, I feel so stupid. I didn't even know why we fought. And I really don't want you to be angry with me anymore. I'm really sorry… please don't be mad?"

"How did you know I was here?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sighed again, "Where else would you be? After I put down the phone, I felt really bad. When I called back your brother shouted at me, then put down the phone. So I tried your cell. But nobody picked it up. So I decided you would be here. It was a stab in the dark actually," he frowned. " But I was right anyway."

"Oh… Am I really that predictable?" Sakura asked him.

"You are." Syaoran said. Sakura frowned. "But you aren't too predictable. You still surprise me every once in a while, you know? And let me tell you this, people seldom surprise Li Syaoran. Only you, Sakura, only you."

Sakura tried containing her giggle, but could not stop a small smile from coming to her lips. "Sorry Syaoran. I guess I'm too unreasonable sometimes huh? And… I'm sorry." Syaoran smiled, "Let's just stop apologizing alright? I am so sure you're gonna get a cold tomorrow. How long have you been sitting here?"

"A few hours." Sakura said. Syaoran stood up and stretched out his hand toward her. "Let's go home now alright?" Sakura took his hand and nodded. The rain was finally letting up, and they walked home in the light rain.

A/N: Well? Is it really stupid? The last part's kinda weird, right? Please review and tell me your views! Thanks!


End file.
